What We Did Last Summer
by xXanime47Xx
Summary: A whole collection of P&F stories from each character's point of view. Enjoy!
1. Ferb

"I know what we're going to do today!"

Those words shook Ferb to his very core, sending his mind back to the previous night. The night full of new discoveries, new emotions, new complications. Oh, but what heavenly bliss that sinful pleasure wrought!

It all began when Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Bajeet were all sitting in Phineas and Ferb's room, pondering over what activity they should all engage in. After a few failed attempts of "exciting" equations on Bajeet's part, some disturbing bullying tales on Buford's end, and absolute silence from Ferb, Phineas spoke up.

"Hey, Ferb," he began, seeming to savor the way Ferb's name tasted on his lips. He glanced up at Ferb, looking him directly in his eyes, before sweeping his gaze over the others. "I know what we're going to do."

The group leaned toward Phineas expectantly. They all seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation. Ferb noticed his step brother's eyes glistened mischievously, his lips curled up in glee.

Twenty minutes later, Buford and Bajeet sat bound together, back to back, in the center of the room. Phineas towered over them, assessing his handiwork with smug satisfaction. He beckoned Ferb over to his side. As Ferb drew near, he surveyed Bajeet and Buford's somewhat bewildered expressions. Nervousness. Uncertainty. Confusion. But not fear. They didn't understand the game they were playing. Not yet.

Ferb stood at his brother's side. He was close enough that he could feel the heat from Phineas's eagerness radiating off of his skin. Ferb turned his head and gave him a questioning look. Phineas reached out and briefly squeezed his hand in response. Chills went through Ferb at the contact, causing him to shiver in excitement.

"Okay, you guys! This is where it gets fun!" Phineas trilled, clapping his hands together. He moved around to stand in front of Bajeet. Ferb watched on hungrily as Phineas slowly, leisurely, began to unbutton his pants.

Bajeet's eyes widened with surprise and he began to protest, but Phineas quieted him with a gentle finger on his lips. He then slid his pants down low over his hip bones before shimmying all the way out of them. He stood in a pair of thin cotton boxers that did nothing to conceal the bulging erection that stood prominently against the white fabric. Ferb's upper lip beaded with sweat in ravenous expectancy at the sight of his step brother's exposed body. His heart raced as he took in the bulge of Phineas's fully aroused member. He knew from experience that it was absolutely monstrous.

To his left, Ferb could see Buford struggling against his restraints in a desperate attempt to glimpse what was happening behind him.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" he demanded loudly. There it was. That was the fear Ferb had been waiting on.

Ignoring Buford's objections, Phineas quickly stepped out of his underwear and tossed them over to Ferb. "Take care of him."

"What the f—" Buford's verbal assault was muffled by Phineas's boxers, which Ferb had shoved into his mouth.

Bajeet began to whimper. Ferb's eyes were drawn to the beauty of his brother's body, now completely stripped free of its clothed restraints. Ferb allowed his gaze to rove lustfully over the full glory of his body. He felt his own pants grow tighter.

"Suck it." Phineas ordered Bajeet, who now had silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Buford fought furiously against the bonds that held him while making loud, guttural noises deep in his throat. Bajeet shook his head back and forth in refusal, prompting Phineas to nudge the head of his penis lightly against his lips. Bajeet sniffled and looked away.

With a single exchange of a glance from Phineas, Ferb crouched down next to Buford, reached into his pocket, and drew out a small Swiss army knife, brandishing in Bajeet's line of vision.

Bajeet's tears began to flow more freely, and he shook his head violently. "Please!" he begged, looking up at Phineas with tear filled eyes.

A quick nod from his brother was all Ferb needed to thump the knife down onto Buford's bound foot. Buford's big toe landed with a sickening thud as the knife sliced through it. Buford howled with agony.

Ferb calmly retrieved the severed toe from where it had rolled to a rest and handed it up to Phineas. He took it with a smile and held it up to Bajeet's face. Bajeet flinched away and turned his head to the side and began to dry heave violently. Phineas tenderly reached his hand out and cupped Bajeet's face in the palm of his hand. He turned to him, drawing his face over to stare at his still-erect member.

Buford had quieted down and now sat silent, staring blankly out into the faraway distance.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay," Phineas murmured soothingly to Bajeet. "Suck it. Just wrap your lips around it and suck."

Phineas rubbed the bleeding end of the toe against the tip of his penis, painting it scarlet in Buford's blood. Phineas tilted his head back and groaned in pure, unmasked pleasure. When it was entirely coated from base to tip, he dropped the stub and pressed himself, once again, against Bajeet's trembling lips.

Bajeet shuddered and reached out to grasp Buford's roped hands in his own as he opened his mouth and submitted to Phineas's will. Ferb watched eagerly as Phineas thrust himself again and again, slowly at first, but gradually rougher and harder into Bajeet's open mouth. Saliva, mucus, tears, and blood mingled and streamed down Bajeet's quivering chin.

"Ahh!" Phineas panted between grunts as his plunging grew ever faster and less rhythmic. "I-Unh! - think I'm gonna –Mmm!- explode!"

With one last deep, powerful buck of his hips, Phineas sighed and went limp. Ferb felt his own full-to-bursting member twitch in response. He grabbed the bulge that was forcing itself against the seam of his pants and gave it a slight squeeze, moaning with his unquenched desire. Phineas turned to him, his flaccid penis already becoming stiff once again. He took one tantalizing step toward Ferb and—

"Ferb! Hello? Did you hear me?" Phineas's voice interrupted his reverie, bringing him back into the present. "What are you doing just standing there? I said I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb gaped at him, slightly dazed, cheeks flushed.

"I said, we need to get those bags of meat to the Danville Meat Factory before they go to waste! Gotta chop 'em while they're fresh!" he gave Ferb a knowing look and winked. His eyes glinted with the same spark of mischief that had brightened them the previous night.

"Yes, yes we do," Ferb answered with a smile.


	2. Isabella

Isabella had gotten up, taken a shower, and made her bed nice and tidy before her alarm clock had even sounded.

"Nice try, silly," she giggled as she danced over to the blaring alarm and pushed the snooze button. "But you'll have to get up earlier than that if you wanna wake _me_ up!"

She skipped happily out of her house. The day was warm, bright and sunny. Songbirds twittered and chirped harmoniously as they took wing into the cloudless blue sky. Today was perfect. Today was **THE **day. Today was the day that Isabella planned on finally confessing how she really feels to Phineas. After ten long years of secretly admiring him from afar, she was now going to come out with it on this glorious day.

As she stepped just inside of Phineas and Ferb's backyard gate, she noticed that their mother's car was already gone and a gigantic building now towered in the center of the yard. It was one of the most beautiful creations that the boys had ever invented. It was castle-like, made of bricks that glinted each a different color in the sunlight, ranging from hues of every shade of color and melding together to make one, enormous round wall of rainbow. The tower rose high up into the clouds, too far for the eye to see. Isabella slowed her pace as she neared their latest invention.

She came to a halt just in front of the large marble door, gazing onward in awe. The door was sculpted from white marble inlaid with silver specks that gleamed in swirls. She placed her hand on its cool, smooth surface and pushed. It glided inward with ease, revealing a room lit by an overhanging crystal chandelier. The chandelier's light was cast down on the black marble staircase below, causing the golden edges of each step to glimmer. Isabella stared up in wonder at the winding black staircase. This was definitely the most elegant place Phineas and Ferb had ever made.

"Phineas? Ferb?" she called. She waited a moment, but the only response was her own fading voice being thrown back at her in a repeating echo.

After a few more seconds, she stepped over to the staircase and craned her neck back. From there, she could make out all of the different levels of floors that the staircase wrapped higher up to. Each floor had a room that was lit by varying colored lights from dangling chandeliers which cast their own glow on their portion of the stairs. Far up above her, near the very top, she thought she could make out a flickering from one of the lights.

Deciding that that must be where the boys were, she bounded eagerly up the steps, taking them three at a time. She passed open rooms in her upward journey, momentarily bathed in red, orange, purple, green, or whatever color of light that was filtered out from their light sources. When she had passed at least fifteen of these rooms, she became increasingly more aware of the pressing silence.

She glanced up and saw the peculiar flickering light again only a few floors away. She could make out that it was a room with ever changing lights, glowing and fading into every color of light she had passed and had yet to pass. That had to be where the boys were, and with this new thought, she was filled with renewed vigor and quickened her upward decent.

As she pranced up the last few steps, she found herself face to face with the colorful room. She immediately noticed the difference. This room, unlike the other, open rooms, was sealed by a giant, frosted glass wall. Only muted tints of color were filtered through the distorted glass. Contrasting with the other bare furnishings of the other rooms, save for the chandeliers, she could make out the blurred smudges of furniture from within and could also see the movement of people from inside the room.

Her heartbeat sped up as she began to mentally recite her confession for Phineas. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and smoothed out her dress. Her legs quaked but she squared her shoulders and pushed through the glass entrance.

"Hey, boys! Watcha doin— Oh! Hey, Candace," she couldn't help but feel more than slightly dismayed at the sight of Candace sitting at a small, polished wooden table with her back to the doorway.

Candace's posture stiffened at the sound of Isabella's voice. Classical music played softly and the multicolored chandelier blazed directly above the table. The strong scent of vanilla assaulted Isabella's nostrils. There was an underlying odor that mingled with the sickly sweet stench that Isabella couldn't quite place. Candace turned slowly in her high-backed chair to face Isabella.

"Isabella," she growled through gritted teeth. "You're interrupting mine and Jeremy's tea time."

Isabella strained forward to get a look at Jeremy but Candace's position at the table obscured her view from his place at the table that was directly across from her.

"I'm sorry," Isabella sighed, turning to leave. "I was just looking for your brothers and thought they—"

"What's that, Jeremy?" Candace cut in abruptly, startling Isabella. She assumed that she must not have heard Jeremy speaking. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence for Isabella, Candace turned her attention back to her. "Jeremy says you can join us for tea." After a blank stare from Isabella, Candace gestured impatiently to the chair at her left. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come sit down already!"

Still confused, Isabella hesitantly crossed the tiled floor and took her seat beside Candace. The vanilla fragrance grew overbearing, so she coughed politely into her napkin. She was too flustered to meet anybody's eyes, so she just stared down at her hands in her lap. She noticed that the vanilla scent had a sour, almost rotten tone to it which caused her stomach to turn in disgust.

The clattering of porcelain plates came from Candace's end of the table, but Isabella continued to keep her eyes trained on her lap. Only when Candace placed a cup in front of her and demanded, "Well, aren't you going to drink your tea?" in an annoyed voice, did Isabella finally decide to glance up.

She picked up her cup and inspected it skeptically before looking up at Candace, who sat sipping daintily from her own.

"Uhh…" Isabella began, unsure.

Candace cocked an eyebrow and lowered her glass. "What is it?" she grumbled.

"My glass, well, it's, umm, empty…?" Isabella fidgeted under Candace's scrutiny but held her cup out to show that she was speaking the truth. The vile smell of vanilla had become insufferable.

"Here!" Candace thrust the tea pot in Isabella's direction and tilted it down into her cup. Nothing came out. After a moment, Candace jerked it away and thumped it back down on the table. "Is that enough tea for the princess?" she jeered in a mocking tone.

Embarrassed and somewhat exasperated with Candace's cruelty, Isabella looked over at Jeremy.

Except, it wasn't Jeremy.

A figure was slumped over in the chair beside her. A photo of Jeremy had been crudely stapled to their forehead, cheeks, and chin. Isabella drew back in her seat and gasped in horror. She suppressed the urge to gag.

"What have you…" she began, before doubling over, her body wracking violently with dry heaves.

Candace began to laugh and tug at her own hair. Her laughter came out in broken bursts of maniacal giggles.

Isabella jumped up and snatched the picture off of the slack person's face. Their head lolled back unnaturally, and their eyes stared blankly at nothing, deflated and covered in a gray film. The dark brown crust of dried of dried blood caked a deep, jagged laceration that went into their neck. The ripe stench of decay hit Isabella. She reeled back, choking on the heady musk of vanilla that she now understood had been used to poorly mask the decomposing corpse. Candace wailed with laughter that was amplified by the stone room.

"B-b-buford?" Isabella screamed and stumbled back, bile rising in her throat. A sob rose from her throat. Candace hooted and began to wrench fistfuls of her own hair out from the roots.

Isabella could feel the cold stones pressing up against her back as she met the wall. Candace, still giggling madly, closed the door. She wiped tears from her eyes and, trying to retain her glee, pointed a knife at Isabella and began stepping closer to her. The dying echoes of Candace's cackles were quickly joined by Isabella's tortured shrieks.


	3. Jeremy

One more night. Tonight was the very last time he would ever drink a cup of Swiss Mocha Cappuccino with extra cream and a pinch of sugar at the local town eatery, the Danville Diner. But most importantly, this was the last night he would ever sit across the diner's small booth facing Candace.

Jeremy was leaving for college the following morning; he was going to be attending the University of Great Britain. He planned on breaking it off cleanly with Candace, without any hurt feelings. His reasoning would be that he would be studying abroad and would't be able to see her, but if he was being completely honest with himself, it was more because he just couldn't endure her obsessive compulsive behavior any longer. He was beginning to feel trapped, smothered by her constant jealousy and insistent nagging. She never ceased her overbearingly controlling nature. He needed a release. Permanently.

He had devised a way to let her down easily. He had invited her on a date, at their usual hangout, the Danville Diner. This was one of her favorite places for them to eat at, but it was mostly due to the fact that it didn't attract much business, which meant less possible competition for Candace's sake. She practically demanded that he take her there ever since they had went to the movies as one of their first dates and a rather attractive girl had told Jeremy "bless you" when he had sneezed. He shivered at the memory. Candace had dug her nails into Jeremy's wrist so tightly when she forcefully wrenched him away that he had the scarred indentions forever engraved into his flesh. But no more of that. Not after tonight.

He sat at their usual boot, sipping his cappuccino, waiting for Candace to show. She was running a little late, which was extremely unusual for her. He remained patient, though, because, after all, this was their last night. She could take all the time she needed. He was going to be slightly remorseful from his loss. But only slightly. He wouldn't miss the feel of Candace's furious grip around his neck as he gasped for breath or any of the other harsh, unusual punishment she dealt him for "misbehaving".

There she was. Jeremy watched her through the large window with a steady gaze as she bounded happily up to the door of the diner. She seemed to have an excited air about her, more eager than she should be for this solemn occasion. He shrugged it off and decided that this fact only made what he was about to do that much less difficult.

Candace approached the booth with quick, confident strides. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone with delight. Jeremy stood and opened his arms out for her as she reached him, which was their customary greeting. He tried to feel some spark, some scrap of sadness anything at all from their usual kiss as he pressed his lips down upon hers, but all he felt was a burning desire to end the kiss and get to the big finale.

She slid into the booth across from him as he returned to his seat. He flashed her a small smile as he took in her disheveled appearance. With her wildly wind-swept mane of hair and her wrinkled clothes, it seemed as if she had ran all the way from home.

"You, uh, look amazing, Candace," he complimented her, as was expected of him.

Her cheeks brightened and she ran a hand through her hair, "Thanks! I jogged all the way here because I was following my brothers on their bike ride to the Danville Meat Factory. I just know they're up to no good! They always are but this time..."

Jeremy zoned out. This was another reason they had to end it. Her obsession with her brothers was unhealthy. Sometimes it seemed to be sole purpose for her existence It controlled every aspect of her life. That in itself was just too much for Jeremy. He nodded his head every now and then so that she would believe he was paying attention. The elderly man that served as the only waiter and cook in the establishment, wobbled up to their table and set down Candace's usual steaming mug of hot chocolate. Extra whipped cream, no marshmallows. She picked it up and momentarily halted her chatter to take a long draft of cocoa. Jeremy seized this opportunity.

"You seem... peppy today," he began, tapping the side of his mug with his fingertips. "What's got you so happy?"

She thumped her own glass down and smiled broadly, the brown stain of chocolate coating her teeth. "It's a surprise! I won't tell you before our date is over!" she reached across the table and clutched his hands within her own. He suppressed the urge to draw away from her touch in repulsion.

"Alright then, I'll wait," he agreed, avoiding her eyes.

"OhEmGee!" she squealed suddenly, squeezing his hands tighter. "Today, I was at the all with Stacy when-"

She stopped just as suddenly, mid-sentence and snapped her head in the direction of the window that overlooked the diner's front stoop. Jeremy turned to see who his savior had been when he froze. Vanessa Doofinsmirtz and her father were entering the cafe. Candace's grip on his hands became even tighter and more uncomfortable. They both watched frigidly as the Doofinshmirtz's ordered their espressos to go. Jeremy's heartbeat picked up and his palms began to grow slick with sweat as he silently pleaded that Vanessa would not turn around and see him.

As her father paid for the coffee, she let her eyes rove uninterestedly around the room. Jeremy's heart stopped as her eyes came to land on him. Her face lit up in recognition and she waved and grinned before clicking over to them in her black combat boots.

"Hey, there!" she called when she'd reached them. Candace's nails began to bite cruelly into his skin. "Didn't you teach my dad guitar lessons a few years back?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, trying to ignore the pain.

"Small world," Vanessa commented, causing Candace to break the skin on the tops of Jeremy's hands.

"Yeah it really is," Candace remarked through clenched teeth. "Small and crowded."

Vanessa shot her a puzzled look, but before she could inquire further, her father called her over.

"Come along, Vanessa! We have to get back to my Molest-o-nator!"

"Ugh, alright," Vanessa groaned as she rolled her eyes and stalked over to where her dad stood holding their cups of coffee. "Later, you guys!" she called behind her a she trudged out the door after her father.

Jeremy winced in agony as Candace slowly pried hr claws out of the throbbing pockets of flesh that they'd lodged themselves into. He eyed the droplets of blood that beaded up from the raw slits as it began to seep down his knuckles. He glanced back up at Candace as he quickly dabbed it

away with a napkin. Her face was ruddy with unretainable glee, all evidence of her previous dark mood vanished.

"Jeremy!" she cooed, reaching for his wounded hands. He forced an attentive smile despite the blinding pain her touch brought. "I was going to wait until you drove me home to tell you this, but I just can't hold it in any longer!"

"Candace," he drew the word out, his mind whirring through all of the ways that he could break the news to her as easily as possible. He didn't want to upset her, or worse, anger her. He shuddered at the thought. "You know this is our last night together before I go off to college-"

"But that's just it, Jeremy!" she cut in mid-sentence. She was talking fast, rushing it all out in one, excited breath. "This doesn't have to be our last night! Look!"

She reached into the backpack behind her and pulled out a large, thick brown envelope, slapping it down on the table, her face shone with pride.

"What's this?" Jeremy asked as he picked up the package and inspected it carefully. His stomach plummeted and his confidence began to dissapitate.

Her smile broadened. In answer to his question, she slid a finger under the flap of the packet and pulled out a stack of papers, hich she shoved into his hands. He stared down at the pages blankly, not wanting to believe the terrible truth that weighed in his hands. Candace watched him expectantly. His lips moved but no sound would come out.

Finally, she exclaimed, "It's my acceptance letter! I had to pull a few strings, but I got in! We're both going to go to the University of Great Britain together! Now we'll never be apart!"

Jeremy's jaw clenched and unclenched. He parted his lips but a tightness in his throat prevented him from uttering a single sound. He suddenly felt overcome with a sickening, gut wrenching terror that held him in its powerful grip. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This was supposed to be his last night with Candace. His last night with misery and suffering.

"Isn't this great?" Candace chattered on. Her hands seeking his once again, her nails gently digging into the aching wounds and tearing through the thin layer of new skin that had began to form.

Jeremy opened his mouth to answer.

And screamed.

An endless, blood-curdling shriek rose from his throat, a screech that startled Candace and the elderly waiter who had been cleaning the table next to them. Still screaming, Jeremy violently wrenched his hand out from Candace's grasp, raking his flesh against her fingernails and leaving bloody strips in his wake. Before anyone else could move, he had jumped up out of his seat and had made a desperate escape into the kitchen. The kitchen door swung shut behind him, momentarily muffling his wails.

Candace leaped up, chasing after him and calling his name. As she crashed throug the door, she was met with the sight of Jeremy reaching into a vat of boiling grease and pulling out a steaming, metal fork. He seemed to be unaware of the scalding liquid that seared away the skin on his arm. The fork sizzled and steamed in his hand as he clutched it tighter and, with a desperate thrust, plunged its prongs deeply into hi throat. He howled with pain as the metal hissed angrily from the contact with his blood.

Candace rushed to his side, struggling to wrestle the silverware out of his possession, but he pushed her aside and jerked the utensil out of his neck. Blood surged out. His screeches became choked, gurgled. He dove the fork again and agan into the flesh of his throat, ignoring Candace's cries. Scarlet frothe from between his lips. His legs gave and he dropped to the floor. Candace crawled over to the him, hands fluttering over his convulsing body.

"Call 911!" she shouted to the waiter, who was broken out of his shocked trance by her panicked tone.

Candace could see the gashes in his neck bubble and foam as Jeremy struggled to breathe. His body twitched and his eyes stared emptily toward the ceiling. She watched helplessly as they began to glaze over and the blood in his gaping wounds ceased its gruesome burbling. Sirens wailed in the distance, but Candace knew it was already too late. Through her tears, she could see Jeremy's bloodstained lips turned up in a smile.


End file.
